Phantom of KentRidge High
by kiwi fruit or bird
Summary: Life was pretty normal for the students of KentRidge High, however everything changed when a new Headmistress takes charge. A group of friends decides to haunt the school and reign havoc upon her. But How? R&R to find out. CHAPTER 5 UPDATED!
1. The New Headmistress

_A/n: Welcome to my first Poto fanfic, hope you guys would enjoy reading this ficcy as much as I had created it. To the phans, though I know there is no Erik in this Fic but I hope that you will like the storyline and feel the thrills of being a real life phantom throughout the chappies...

* * *

**A special dedication to all my friends who had studied with me and I hope that we can all graduate and go on to the next level in life... **_

_

* * *

_

**Disclaimer: I do not own any thing that you recognise.The events or characters that appear in this story are pure works of fiction so please do not sue me..._

* * *

_**

**Phantom of KentRidge High **

Chapter 1: The new Headmistress 

"Beep… Beep… Beep…" the digital alarm clock rang. I lifted my heavy leaded eyelids and knocked it off my table and it landed with a soft thud in my laundry basket. I snuggled back in the comforts of my bed hoping that my dreams of dancing with the Opera Ghost never ended.

However, it wasn't my lucky day today…

It was my mobile phone turn to ring in its Phantom of the Opera ring tone, it startled me as I knew that I was going to be late in meeting up my friends at school. Luckily it was just a wake up call from one of my buddies. I rubbed my eye sleepily and stretched my body.

"So much for sweet dreams… Five… Four… Three… Two…" I said to myself with anticipation.

"Knock… Knock… Wren, are you up yet?" my mother called.

"Yup."

I went to grab my towel and uniform and went to the toilet. By the time I was done it was already seven, quickly I shoved my mobile and Phantom of the Opera book into the bag and made my way down the stairs to catch the school bus. However, my dear mother was there to stop me…

"Aren't you going to have breakfast?"

"Can't. I'll be late for school."

"You wouldn't be in a rush if you have woken a little earlier. At least have a drink and here's your lunch."

I quickly gulped a glass of juice, grabbed my lunch and went on my way. Fortunately, the bus was still there. I boarded it and went to join my friends at the back of the bus. The entire journey was a noisy one as everyone exchanged conversations of how was their vacation.

By the way, I have forgotten to give myself a proper introduction. I'm Wren your basic average seventeen year old teenage girl, shoulder length chestnut brown hair and green eyes. Have a liking for all forms of mystery, books and cats. Your typical nerd with glasses. Last but not least, I enjoy being a phantom phan. I own posters, calendar cards, Cds and soundtracks of Phantom of the Opera and little collectables I could find and afford.

* * *

All of us were expecting that today is going to be the typical school day in KentRidge High, well… for me and my friends even though it is the first day of school. 

"Can you guys believe it? It's our last year here and soon we'll soon move on to College!" I said to my buddies.

"I can't believe that I could actually stand wearing this for these years." Said Priscilla pointing to her uniform, she is a girl with the exotic look consisting of a straight long black hair and grey eyes. I knew her ever since year one the both interested in the same type of horror story. We have been close friends ever since. Believe it or not the both of us are total opposite in other ways which is the miracle of our friendship. Well… I guess it's the theory of opposites attracts.

"And do you know that it actually makes us look exactly like penguins." Said Lindsey as she waddled about like a penguin. She's girl with wavy blonde hair and brown eyes. She is a weird and funny in a crazy way which made me wonder how did I stand her for the whole of last year.

"You need a top hat and cane to go with it?" laughed Sharon my phan buddy a girl with long brown wavy hair and deep blue eyes, I knew her since year two.

I looked at my uniform which consists of a white blouse, black vest and a black skirt and thought for a moment. It kind of reminded me the phantom's costume minus the skirt of course. I sighed and walked off silently to assemble at the hall for the first opening speech by our new headmistress, Ms. Payne. My friends soon joined me in the crowding hall.

"I wonder what would the new headmistress be like?" I mused to myself.

"Hopefully better I think…" Priscilla replied as she sat next to me.

Well… everyone did not have to wait long for that answer.

A stout woman stepped onto the stage, she wore a rectangular metal frame spectacle which in a way magnified her cold grey eyes, and her long dark brown hair was bounded up in a tight bun. Everyone was silent as they observed her for the moment and began whispering away. She tapped on the microphone which screeched so sharply that everyone had to stuff their ears with corks.

"Students pay attention now… as you may know I, Ms. Dominica Payne had been appointed by the Board of Education to lead KentRidge High to a brighter future…" everyone applauded mechanically either in due of respect or to avoid crossing swords with her on the first day…

"And to lead us to that better future, I would like to highlight a few things… firstly, complete silence when a speaker is on the stage. Secondly, no mobile or any other communication devices are allowed in the school premises. Lastly defiance, impoliteness and cheating would be utterly in tolerated by me." This caused everyone to plumage into a chatter of disagreements.

"It ain't fair at all Ms. Payne!" shouted Augustine Evans the captain of our school football team.

"I'm sorry it is for the safety of all the students in the school to prevent future possible thefts of valuables." Ms Payne replied sternly.

"But it's solely our responsibility to look after our own belongings and everyone knows that." He defended.

"Mr. Evans, if you wish to secure your place in the football team, I strongly suggest that you should tone down and start following instructions… before it's too late." She said coldly which made Augustine silent.

"Is everyone clear? These new regulations will take effect from tomorrow onwards." With that Ms Payne stepped down and left the hall with her nose up in the air.

* * *

"Who the hell does she think she is?" I said indignantly as I crushed my soda can and tossed it into the trash can. 

"The 'so call' head mistress." Sharon said, awfully disgusted by Ms. Payne.

"She doesn't deserve our respect." Said Priscilla taking a sip from her can of coke.

"That royal Payne in the butt." Said Lindsey and took a huge bite from her sandwich.

"It's just been 2 hours ever since she delivered that speech and now there's about half a dozen students were being caught for minor offences like running down the hallway to reach another class on time. She's nuts!" said Sharon.

"She needs to learn some manners." Said Priscilla.

"But how? Scare her witless and make her beg for mercy?" asked Lindsey.

"That's it. Yes, that's what we are going to do. Thanks. For the first time you actually made sense." I said.

"With what? A Ghost? Wren you sure you're not running a fever?" asked Priscilla as she reached out to feel my forehead.

"Not exactly a ghost, Priscilla. A Phantom." My lips curled up in an evil smile as I looked at Sharon who was beginning to understand what I meant.

* * *

_A/n: Well that's all for now, I hope you enjoyed it. If you would like for it to go on, would you please kindly hit the 'review' button? Thank You... (Bows and leaves) _

_Until next update...

* * *

_


	2. The Phantom's Plot

_A/n: Greetings everybody... Thanks to all who had reviewed for the previous chapter. Sorry thatit took me that long to completeChapter 2. Just the usual writer's block. I also have to thank my friends who had helped me through my writer's block and their contribution to this lastest chapter. It is a great pleasure to write with them. (bows in gratitute) Nowmay Ipresent you the chapter you had long awaited for...

* * *

_

**A special dedication to all my friends who had studied with me and I hope that we can all graduate and go on to the next level in life... **

_

* * *

_

**Disclaimer: I do not own any thing that you recognise.The events or characters that will appear in this story are pure works of fiction so please do not sue me... **

**Summary: Life was pretty normal for the students of KentRidge High, however everything changed when a new Headmistress takes charge. A group of friends decides to haunt the school and reign havoc upon her and her supporters. But how? R&R to find out…**

_

* * *

_

**Phantom of KentRidge High **

Chapter 2: The Phantom's Plot 

"You know what? You guys are really obsessed." Priscilla said.

"But…" before I could explain further, Priscilla continued.

"I like it. It has style." She said with a wink.

"So what shall it be? And who is going to be the Phantom?" asked Sharon excitedly.

As I begin to formularize my master plan, Lindsay who was getting bored began to chorus the Phantom of the opera song in an irritating manner. She was never really a Phan but she got crazy over a few songs sang by her favorite pop artist in a singing competition. Not to mention, her singing was worst than Carlotta…

"Shut up!" the three of us snapped at her together.

"Hmm… let's see… if I was Erik, what would I do? Hmm… first, he would issue a warning if which it was not heeded would bring forth disaster… so I guess we'll have to start with a letter to announce our presence." I mused.

"However, she wouldn't believe in such tactics." Priscilla mentioned.

"And she'll be furious and would want to get to the bottom of the matter…" Sharon added.

"If she does we'll be dead." Lindsay said.

"That's the risky part of the mission, we'll have to prove our presence without getting caught or noticed. So are you sure you guys up to it?" I asked.

"You bet! So long as we kick that Payne in the ass!" said Lindsay enthusiastically. Priscilla and Sharon nodded in agreement.

"It's settled then, 3 o'clock at my place. We got lots of planning to do." I said.

* * *

I flicked my pen with my fingers as I thought on how to start with my first threatening letter. I stared at the blank sheet which seemingly stared back at my blank face. 

"Ah!" I exclaimed and I started scribbling. However, before I could finish my first sentence, I crumpled my paper into a ball and threw it behind my shoulders which landed softly on my bed. I sighed and stretched lazily. I thought for awhile and took out my Phantom of the Opera novel to seek for inspirations of the great Master himself…

"Ding Dong…"

"This is just great… Who is it?" I shouted feeling slightly agitated by the interruption.

"Who the hell do you think it is? The devil himself? Of course it's us you dummy…" said Sharon.

"Hmm… that's early…" I said to myself, amused by the fact that they were all early for the first time. I rushed downstairs to open the door and the three clumsy girls came tumbling in one after another.

"What the…" I said, shocked by the sudden commotion.

"Ahem…" said Priscilla as she picked herself up.

"Ouch, it hurts my pride," said Priscilla nonchalantly and stared at the other two that were still on the floor.

"Come on now, let's not waste time arguing and get on with business," I said as I helped the others up and led them to my room.

* * *

So much for not wasting time… Well… In a sense, things just didn't turn up the way that I had expected it to… 

Lindsey started jumping around on my bed and started to act like a monkey which was really irritating as she was messing up my bed.

"Hey! Look at me. I am a naughty little monkey! Look at me dance my monkey dance!" said Lindsey playfully and she started to jump higher on MY BED! This was really getting onto my nerves.

"Get down you stupid monkey and stop dancing like a drunken man! No, I mean woman," said Sharon throwing Lindsey a soft pillow which of course started a pillow fight between them. Priscilla stood at the corner of the room and kept herself amused by watching the fight between Lindsey and Sharon, which didn't improve the chaotic situation either.

"Hey stop it, both of you! Stop fighting!" I shouted and pulled the pillow from Lindsey. She tugs back roughly and now it's my turn to have a tug of war with Lindsey. We tugged the pillow so roughly that it tore into half. To my horror, the once clean and neat room that I used to dwell in was now littered with snowy white stuffing from my pillow.

Little did I expect, Sharon snuck up behind me and stuff a handful of stuffings into my shirt which made me screamed at the top of my lungs. Both Sharon and Priscilla were laughing and were exchanging hi-fives with each other.

"Who's fighting? We are not fighting. Did you see us fight? Nope. We're just playing." said Lindsey, Sharon and Priscilla smiled as innocently as they could. This was it, they had finally broke my fine line of patience.

"Enough! All of you! We're here to plan and discuss, not to fool around like a bunch of idiots! Look at this mess! You guys better clean it up…" I said angrily. Even though the mess was created by them, I decided to help out as it is still my room that was being messed up.

* * *

After we had done, I sat on my bed and stared at the paper balls which I made minutes ago. Sharon looked at the paper balls and asked, "Is that what I think it really is?" I nodded in reply, ignoring the strange looks Priscilla and Lindsey were giving. I had always been the eccentric one in the group; I was either phantom obsessed or too scientific for their taste. 

"What do you guys suggest?" I asked as I began to ironing out the balls of paper and re-read what I had discarded.

"Hmm… how do you think we should start…" I asked my buddies and began to create my own string of thoughts. Lindsey thought for awhile but due to her short attention span, she started her usual routine of singing the phantom of the opera theme song in a really horrible manner. She changed the lyrics and it sounded so horrible to the extreme, even Andrew Lloyd Webber wouldn't recognize it as a song or even call it music.

"SHUT UP!" the three of us shouted at Lindsey together.

"How about making it sound poetic?" suggested Priscilla.

"And dark… with the touches of a phantom…" added Sharon.

"Woo… Make it extra ghostly too. Like some old long forgotten ghost story…" said Lindsey as she pretend to be like a ghost.

"Hmm… I guess I can work on it… thanks guys. By the way, Lindsey can you kindly get some stuff from your parents joke shop? I need to do some tests." I asked.

"Easily done." Lindsey said with a thumb's up.

"Priscilla can you ask your parents to make a male suit, cloak and top hat that could fit everyone here?"

"Sure."

"Sharon can you borrow a full length mirror from the music room?"

"You can count on me."

"This is what I have in mind…" I took out a floor plan of our whole school premises that was given out during our first year and began discussing the plan with my friends.

After the discussion, Lindsey and Priscilla were curious on why I insisted on using a phantom to 'haunt' the school. To answer their doubts, I played the Phantom of the Opera dvd so that they can get a better idea on why was I that persistent. By the time the movie ended, it was already six in the evening and it was time my buddies to leave. I bided them farewell and all that was left for me to do was to look for a mask and I knew exactly where to look for it…

* * *

_To be continued... _

_A/n: Well... I hope that you guys had enjoyed it. Please send in your reviews if you wish tomove onto the next chapter of the story... _

_Until next Update... _

_

* * *

_


	3. Preparations

**Phantom of KentRidge High

* * *

**

_A/n: I'm so sorry that I'm so darn late on my updates. I apologise deeply to everybody who had being waiting for this chappie... (bows before readers...) Please have mercy over my poor soul which had been worn down by examinations. Plus the untimingly computer crashes, I had to actually retype this chapter. Now that I had completed it, I hope that you guys will enjoy it.

* * *

_

**A special dedication to all my friends who had studied with me and I hope that we can all graduate and go on to the next level in life... **

* * *

**Summary: Life was pretty normal for the students of KentRidge High, however everything changed when a new Headmistress takes charge. A group of friends decides to haunt the school and reign havoc upon her and her supporters. But how? R&R to find out…**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own the plot but nothing else regconisable by phans...

* * *

**

Chapter 3: Preparations 

Yes… The old attic was the place to look for it. A place where all things old or unused were stored, stuffs from both previous and present owner. The place was a little abandoned but it is still one of my favorite places to hang out. (Like any typical phans who would find the thrills of being in a dark and deserted place.)

The floorboard creaked as I stepped into the attic. I felt my way to find the switch and on the light. Then I begin to observe my surroundings. The place was as it is although it had become a little dustier from my last visit which was last week.

I made my way to the old chest in the corner of the attic and began my search. Within this chest were all the old costumes from the previous owner, I used to enjoy coming here as a young girl to play dress up.

I begin to remove dresses and scarves from the chest. Then I pulled out a long black fabric from the chest. Curious I begin to examine it closely. It was made out of black velvet with dark green inner silk lining and there was a leather draw string somewhere near to a stiff collar.

"Could this be…" I whispered as I brought it over my back and tied the strings into a bow. I looked into the full-length mirror at the left and stared at my own reflection in awe. It was perfect. A long flowing cloak fit for a phantom to wear.

Now there was only one thing that is left to find… a mask. I returned to my search and finally at the bottom of the chest, there it was. However, my pesky little brother, Todd had to budge in to interfere.

"Woo… look who's here at the dark dark attic… wooo…" he said in a half giggling voice. Not bad for a kid of five years of age but…

"Oh boy… he's so in for a scare…" I thought and smiled to myself as I put on my mask. I sprang around and in my most phantomanic voice I spoke, "Who dares enter my domain of peace…"

Well… it was good enough to send my little bro to scream off his head and running back into the comforts of his bed. But would it be enough to scare an adult witless? I took off the mask and had a closer look at it. It was a white hard leather half mask which covers from the forehead to the cheekbones of a face. It was almost perfect but there was a black gem embedded to the right side of the cheek.

"This should be easy to cover." I said to myself. I took off the cloak and made my way back to my room. I took out all my nail polish and began running through the colors. Finally, I took out the white polish and painted it over the black gem. Satisfied, I lie down on my bed to admire my handy work.

Then a thought hit me, I had not written my note of warning. I sat up and pondered over my letter's content.

* * *

_**Lindsay's POV…**_

After my visit to Wren's place, Man… was I so excited. For once, I had to admit that this nerd has finally said something interesting. Haunting the school under an assumed identity… using some of my parents most well-known joke items to scare the day lights outta that Payne's butt would definitely be something a senior in their last year would like to do. And plus… this is something in which I would labeled under one of my most memorable thing to do in life.

I began browsing through my parent's experimental stuffs, some of which are successful and some of them that are still under the category of WIP (Work In Progress). Dang… I must solemnly swear that I'm up to no good as I pick up a packet that says "Theatrical Smoke Bombs". Since our different hair and eye colors would be a problem, I picked up a brown hair wig and a couple of colored contact lens. I wondered what else do we need?

* * *

_**Priscilla's POV… **_

It was pretty late by the time I got back. My mind was filled with ideas of how would our costume look like. Though I was never really the kind of person who will sew, I had to honestly admit that I'm the best when it comes to fashion. However, Wren's request was a challenging one…

"How can I come up with a reason that will let mum to agree on sewing a costume that would fit us all?" I thought.

"Duh… You lie and it's not like the first time you are doing so." A voice told me.

"Mum would you mind sewing a free size late 19th century Victorian male costumes for our up coming school play?" I lied.

"Since when were you ever interested in the play?" she asked.

"Never. I'm just doing my friend a favor." I replied.

"So is it for a guy or a girl." She asked again.

"A girl. She's going to cross dress for her role." Lying again.

"Who is she going to play?"

Oh great… I need to bring up some literature character for this… "Err… the guy from that Phantom movie."

"Oh, that movie. So what's her size then?"

Thank goodness we are all about the same size… "We're about the same size. But she needs it to be a little loose so that she could move easily in it."

"Alright then. Would you hold still while I take your measurements."

"So when will she need it?"

"ASAP. So when can you complete it?"

"Hmm… how about three days?"

"Alright. Thanks mum."

* * *

_**Sharon's POV… **_

"Masquerade! Paper faces on parade. Masquerade! Hide your face so that the world will never find you…" I sang to myself in my bedroom while thinking of our plot that is yet to come…

Being a choir member, my access to the choir room would definitely be as easy as ABC… Plus, the many connections I have with my schoolmates and lastly, with my own secret recipe of how to sweet talk to a teacher. I believe that we will be able to pull off such a scam, effortlessly.

* * *

_**To be continued...

* * *

**_

**_A/n: Okay! That's all for now... if you enjoyed this story,I would greatly welcome your reviews. But I do not approve flames so beware... _**

**_See you folks soon on my next update...

* * *

_**


	4. Project Haunted Hallways

_A/n: Sorry I took so long to update... and to those who are new to the story I hope you'll enjoy it. By the way, to my friends who know me, I hope that we'll all get good results and move on to the next level. Okay, one more thing this is the first time I'm doing a little french here so I hope that Igot it correct.

* * *

_

**A special dedication to all my friends who had studied with me and I hope that we can all graduate and go on to the next level in life... **

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own nothingyou know of,butonly the plot of the story. The french translation is from some website. **

* * *

Chapter 4: Project Haunted Hallways 

The next day in school started as usual though there were more rules were being implicated to 'so call' control the crowded hallways and one of them include, no opening of the lockers during break time or period change. Thus everyone was only allowed to open their lockers before or after school.

Then, items like mobile phones, Mp3 players and disc-man players within the possession of the pupil were confiscated even when they were not using during lessons. Surely, these were Payne's ways of ensuring that everyone in school were focused academically and leisure items like these were considered to be things that would corrupt the minds of the young. Though there were students who tried to work against Payne's ways, they did not survive her wrath as they were either suspended or expelled unless their parents were loaded enough to cover up their tracks.

As the days go by, Payne's way soon got into the way of the teachers too. She would often drop by during lessons to see if the teacher were doing their job properly and for those who did not meet up to her expectations were given a one week's notice to adapt or resign. Later she began holding long staff conferences and every staffs had to report in their progress and what they hope to achieve by the end of it.

Practically almost everyone hated Payne's ways with the few exceptions of Mr. Louie the _new _discipline master, Madam Darnel the History teacher, Ms Lanner the Literature teacher and Mr. Weiner the janitor were pleased with her ways and were now known as the underdogs of Payne herself.

Mr. Louie will now march down the hallways with his beady eyes and trusty long ruler to catch unworthy students in for detention. Madam Darnel and Ms. Lanner would often find ways to please the headmistress with their full reports and sweet lips. Mr. Wiener on the other hand is nowadays glad that he could report students and make them help him do his unfinished jobs though there were a few exceptions on not to bother the untouchable upper class students (a.k.a. absolutely well to do).

However, little did they expect that there was a small secret force going on within the campus that will to put a halt to all of these…

* * *

"Ring…" the school bell rang to mark the finished of another day. 

I carried my load of heavy books down the stairs and headed to my locker and begin to fill in my almost empty personal space. I sighed and looked at my only luxurious item, the photo of my one and only favorite phantom. As strange as it may seem, my intuition told me that I had to take down the photo as what my friends and I had planned to do days before would change everything. After giving one last look at it, I pocketed the photo and made my way out of the school gate to meet my friends.

"Hey! What took you so long?" asked Lindsey.

"Sorry, I was being forced to clean the class…" I replied.

"Oh that…" remarked Sharon.

"Okay. Let's go." Priscilla said curtly. She was moody since this morning after having her Mp3 player being confiscated by Madam Darrel.

* * *

Together with my friends, we made our way back to my home. Seating crossed legged in a circle at the attic, we begin to report our progress. 

"Alright, let's see… Lindsey, you got the stuff?"

"Yup, you bet I do…" picking up her lunchbox.

"Neat disguise." I said as I took the box from her.

"Thank you."

"Sharon, have you managed to get a mirror from the music room?" I asked as I explored the contents in the lunchbox.

"Yes, I have gotten it and I'm all ready for my role tomorrow, your phantomess."

"Hey… stop flattering me… Anyway, this plan wouldn't be possible without teamwork." I said bashfully.

"Err… Pris, is the costume ready yet?" I asked.

"Yes. It's ready." She said as she took out a brown package from her bag.

"Have you tried it yet?"

"Nope. It'll be better for you to try it out first." She said.

"Oh… Thanks." I said feeling slightly flushed.

"Alright! Would you stop blushing and go try out your outfit?" said Sharon impatiently.

I made my way to the toilet to try out the costume. Well… the package consist of a long sleeve white shirt, a black velvet vest and emerald green tie and a pair of black leather gloves and pair of long black trousers. After, I making some final adjustments to the tie, I put on my spectacles and stared at my own reflection. Rather than, seeing a girl I looked like a teenage boy from another century.

"Whoa… could this be me?" I asked myself.

I took a deep breath and quickly made my way back to the attic, only to find my friends awestruck by my new look. There was a moment of silence until Sharon said something.

"Monsieur, may I have your number?"

"_No, Rêver sur…_ (No, dream on…)" I said as I smacked her back playfully with my file.

"Okay… okay… I was just joking. I'm not a lesbian."

"Well… I know that my mother's skills are great but I think you should lose the glasses and put on some contact lens." said Priscilla.

"Wren. Don't you think you're missing something?" asked Lindsey.

"Oh… you mean this?" I said as I put on my cloak and mask.

"That's much like it, but I was referring to this…" said Lindsey as she waved the wig at me.

"Oh… that…" I took it and put it on and it was finally completed. Behold, a full-fledge phantom ready for action.

"Hey talking about getting jobs done, have you completed the letter?" asked Sharon excitedly.

"Yea. It's done. Wanna read it?" I said as I bend down and waved the letter before her.

"Man… I hope that you're really a guy." She said as she took the letter from me.

"Alright! Who wants to try the costume next?" I asked, straightening myself.

* * *

After everyone had their turns on trying out the costumes, we settled down and continue with our little meeting. 

"So, when do we initiate PHH?" asked Lindsey.

"PHH?" we asked curiously in queue.

"Duh… Project Haunted Hallways?" she explained.

"Hmm… how about Friday, after school in the evening? I bet Payne is superstitious." I replied.

"Tomorrow? That's fast." Remarked Sharon.

"Well… there a saying that goes you should hit the iron while it's hot." Quoted Priscilla.

"Let's go ahead and give her a pain in the butt!" cheered Lindsey enthusiastically.

* * *

_**To be Continued...**__**

* * *

**_

**_A/n: Okay that's all for now folks, I hope you liked it and I would really appreciate it if you could just hit the "Go" button and submit a review... No flames please.

* * *

_**


	5. PHH Initiates

_A/n: Sorry to all my fellow reviewers for this great delay in updating my ficcy, I had been feeling down lately after one of my friends had passed away. Thus, I will like to dedicate this chapter to my friend who used to enjoy playing pranks and jokes. _

_Disclaimer: Similar adaptation to Poto but I know that it does not belong to me.

* * *

_

**Chapter 5: PHH Initiates **

School was pretty much as usual on Friday, the day was started off with an excruciating speech by Payne herself and the rest of the day was followed by a long list of lessons and periods to attend to. However, little do these people know that this day will be an extraordinary one for my friends and me.

"Ring…" the school bell rang to mark the end of another day but it will also mark a beginning of a revolution in the school's system.

"Yo… What's up gals!" said Frank a tall boy with short light brown hair and warm brown eyes. Frank is classmate of ours and is also the head of the Arts and Drama club.

"Hey! Frank. Thanks for letting us use the Drama room for our choir rehearsal." Said Sharon.

"No problem. I'm glad to be of service. Anyway I got to go now girls. Bye!" said Frank as he waved and went off on his way.

"Well… Are you guys up to it?" I asked my fellow friends.

"What are we waiting for, Wren? Let's go!" said Lindsey enthusiastically while Priscilla and Sharon nodded in agreement.

* * *

Together we sat cross-legged in a circle at the Drama room, briefing on the procedures of the plan we are going to carry out later in the early evening. My heart was beating rapidly as I thought about the risks that I and my friends will be putting us into for carrying out such a plan. Thus, failure is something that I must avoid at all cost if I wished for the safety of our future.

"Okay, this is it guys. It'll be the last time I'll be going through the details over with everybody." I told my friends seriously.

"Sharon, you have to go get Payne to come with you. Lead her to the site and keep her distracted throughout the show." I told Sharon who merely nodded.

"Lindsey, you'll take charge of the mirror and position it. And after everything is done move it back here and do what you have to do." I told her as she just stared at the mirror Sharon had brought from the music room.

"Pris, you have to help me in my getaway and mislead Payne from the toilet." I told Priscilla who responded with a firm nod.

"And I will deliver the letter as the Phantom." I said and I swallowed hard as I hug the bag closer to myself.

"The success of this plan will depend on how well we work together as a team. And I repeat that failure is not something we can afford to have." I warned them as they knew what it meant if we were to **fail**.

Everyone remained silent for a moment, thinking of the roles they had to play in this plan. The first one who broke the silence was Lindsey's sighing. She looked away from the mirror and said with a grin, "Are you guys gamed for PHH?"

I was the first one to smile and I placed out one of my hands in the middle of everyone, Lindsey placed hers on top mine and followed by Priscilla and Sharon. We looked at each other, knowing that we have one common goal and it is to bring Payne down and restore the school we knew to everyone.

"Alright, it's time. PHH initiates now." I said as we brought down our hands to signal that the mission is officially on.

* * *

"Knock, knock…"

"Come in…"

"Er… Good afternoon, Ms Payne. I'm Sharon Stones, a senior student. I got a great idea on how to raise funds for our school. It's a play I have in mind. If you don't mind, would you please come along with me and let us discuss about it? I would really appreciate it since this plan might bring up your reputation within the board at the Head of Education." Sharon said enthusiastically with a sweet tongue in her tone.

"I'll be pleased." Payne said smilingly after hearing the gains she can obtain from this.

Thus the two of them left the office and made their way to the drama room as Sharon discussed more on the fund raising project. However, little did Payne expect, Sharon had an ulterior motive for leading her towards the three way hallway.

As they walked nearer to the three ways spilt, there was a figure standing a few meters away from them. At a closer look, it was a smartly dressed but masked Victorian young man; he had short brown hair that were tucked neatly beneath his top hat, and staring out of the half mask were a pair of piercing green eyes. What was more shocking was him standing IN the mirror that was embedded in the middle of the three way corridor rather than in front of it!

Sharon and Payne just froze in shock from what they were seeing. Pretending to be frightened Sharon grabbed tightly on Payne's arm to prevent her from moving further. Payne took the bait as she paled and stared at the 'ghost'.

Slowly, an eerie grin crept across the young man's face as he made eye contact with the headmistress who was now paler then death. His hand then reached into the breast pocket of his overcoat to reveal a white envelope. And as quickly as he had revealed the letter, with a quick swish of the cloak, he threw a smoke bomb in front which created a thick amount of smoke as soon as it exploded.

"Oh… my God… this is so not happening…" Sharon stammered. Her hands were still holding onto Payne's arm tightly.

It was a few seconds later that Payne had broke out of fear and decided to investigate the matter. However, Sharon was still pulling her arm. After what seem a few trudges, Payne broke free and ran to the smoke screen that was starting to disappear. She picked up the letter on the floor and looked at the left and right of the corridors which were empty. She decided to start looking at the right side as she knew that there was a turning point further down leading towards the toilets. As she expected someone came out of the toilet door, but it was a tall and thin girl with straight long black hair.

"Hey you there! Did you see any guy running into the toilet?" Payne asked.

"Huh? Oh… yes but he did not come anyway near the toilet when he saw me. Strange guy he is. I guess he ran further down. Is anything the matter Ms Payne?" she asked but Payne was hot on the tracks of her so call prankster.

* * *

When we gathered back at the drama room, I was already back in my school uniform. Everybody were discussing excitedly on how well did the whole plan went, Sharon and Lindsey were exchanging hi-fives and Priscilla was just being nonchalant. I was glad that everything went well and now it was just a matter of time before Payne starts to read the letter. My silence was the one that caught Lindsey's attention.

"Hey! Wren, it's a time for celebration. Why that 'look'?" she asked feeling puzzled.

"The next one won't be as easy as this round." I replied seriously.

Feeling irritated, Sharon decided to start tickling me at the waist and soon the rest of my buddies just joined in the tickling session.

"Knock… Knock… " Startled we stopped and stared at the door.

* * *

To be continued…

_A/n: Well that's all for now, review and stay tuned for the next chappie… No flames please. _


End file.
